Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a multi-stage transmission technology capable of increasing fuel efficiency of a vehicle by as many shift stages as possible using few components and simple configuration as far as possible.
Description of Related Art
Recently, rising of oil price has become a factor to push automobile manufactures to participate in an unlimited competition, in the case of an engine, efforts to reduce weight and improve fuel efficiency of an engine through a technology such as downsizing and the like have been conducted.
Meanwhile, among methods applying to a transmission of a vehicle for increasing fuel efficiency of a vehicle, there is a method of allowing an engine to be driven at more efficient driving points through a multi-staging of a transmission to ultimately improve fuel efficiency.
Further, the multi-staging of a transmission as described above allows an engine to be driven in a relatively low revolution per minute (RPM) range to further improve silence of the vehicle.
However, since mounting feature, price, weight, and transfer efficiency of a transmission may be rather deteriorated by increasing the number of components of a transmission as increasing of its shifting stages, in order to maximize fuel efficiency improving effect through increasing shift stages of a transmission, how to design a transmission structure capable of producing maximum efficiency with a small number of components and a comparatively simple configuration is an important matter.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.